


Somewhere I Belong

by aqaqa



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqaqa/pseuds/aqaqa
Summary: 初期のツアーバスで。





	Somewhere I Belong

　程良い加減の酔いに満たされたからだをちょっと苦労してツアーバスの急なステップの上に引っ張り上げる。側面に据え付けられた手すりを頼りに何とか三段を登り切ったところで、ちょうど入口のスモールライトに照らされる形になった白い地の張り紙が、潤んで過敏になった目に眩しく飛び込んできた。  
　NO ALCOHOL, NO SMOKE, NO GUEST. & NO SEX!  
　彼は立ち止まり、目を細めて、ロブの子供のような文字で殴り書かれたそれを数秒の間じっと眺めた。  
　学生寮の壁などでよく見かける“破られるためにあるような”規則の羅列。だが信じられないことに、この“キッズのロックスター”たちの根城ではそのルールは意外なほど従順に守られていた。  
　最近最後尾に書き加えられたその最後の一節を除いては。  
　ツアー日程の半分を終えたご褒美にとマネージャーが会場の裏で開いてくれた小さなパーティを途中で抜け出して来たのは、そこにもう「彼」の姿がなかったからだ。  
　ここアリゾナのフェニックスはチェスターにとってはまさに地元で、昔の仲間に囲まれたボーカリストはマイクにさえ何も告げず早々にそのパーティから姿を消していた。今頃は気の知れた幼なじみたちと地元のバーで盛り上がっているに違いない。  
　お門違いだとはわかっていても、小さな嫉妬が胸を焼く。  
　嫉妬。そして、少しばかりの不安。  
　そんなものが自分とは無縁の感情だと思っていた頃が懐かしい。  
　数年前、新天地を求めてこの砂漠の地から南カルフォルニアに移り住んだボーカリストは、持ち前の人なつっこさですぐに新しいバンドにとけ込んだ。だが、一方で、学生時代からの仲間であり育った環境も似たり寄ったりの他のメンバーたちの中で彼一人だけが異質な存在であることも事実だった。  
　仲間たちと楽しげにふざけあっていても、ちょっと目を離した隙にふとどこかに消えてしまいそうな、そんな根拠のない危うさがチェスターの周りにはいつもつきまとっていた。  
　そしてその危うさこそが、マイクをひどく惹きつけている一つの要因なのだからなおのこと始末が悪い。  
　彼は薄闇の中で小さな溜息をついた。  
　元々酒に強い方ではなかったが、一人はしゃいだフリをして飲み過ぎたビールが今日はまた格別な速さで血管の中を走り回っている。いつになく感傷的になっているのは恐らくそのアルコールの所為だろう。こんな時は何も考えずさっさと寝てしまうのが得策というものだ。  
　キッチンを兼ねたフロントラウンジをおぼつかない足取りで通り抜け、薄暗い非常灯の明かりだけが灯る寝棚セクションによろよろと足を踏み入れる。  
　だが、このバスの中ではトイレの個室を除いて唯一のプライベート空間である個人の寝棚スペースに這い登ろうとした途端、誰かが通路に放り出したダッフルバッグだとばかり思っていた黒い物体がいきなり足元でもぞりと身動きし、マイクはぎょっとして思わずその場から後ずさった。  
　その黒い固まりは「うーん」と小さな唸り声を上げると、両側を二段の寝棚に挟まれた狭い通路の真ん中でくるりと器用に寝返りを打った。華奢なからだを再び胎児のように小さく丸めた拍子に、目深に被ったニットキャップの下からボーカリストの脱色されたブロンドの毛先がチラリと覗き見えた。胸もとに抱いた手の中には彼のトレードマークでもある黒縁のメガネがしっかりと握られている。  
　マイクは思わぬ先客の存在に呆然としながらも、恐る恐る屈んで床に丸くなったボーカリストの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「……チェスター？」  
　声に対する反応は薄い下唇に引っかかった銀のリップリングをむにゃむにゃとしゃぶる音だけ。閉じられた薄い瞼を縁取る黒い睫毛がぴくぴくと小刻みに数回動いたが、それでも目を覚ます気配はない。  
　最初はひどく酔っているのかとも思ったが、その平和そうな寝顔から察するにどうやらそういうわけでもないらしい。  
　マイクは安堵の息をもらしその場に座り込むと、いくらか薄闇に慣れた目でもう一度ツインボーカルの片割れを見やった。  
　赤ん坊のような丸い額に張り付く巻き毛。細い顎のライン。いつも何かを求めているように突き出された薄い唇。  
　こんな時のチェスターは普段の悪ガキぶりからは想像できないほど罪がなく見える。  
　マイクはその寝顔に思わず口元を緩ませた。  
　地元の連中とどこかに時化込んで、戻るのはてっきり明日の朝だとばかり思い込んでいたのに、またしてもこうして予想を裏切られた。  
　この痩せたからだに子供っぽい笑顔を持つクレイジーな男はマイクにとっては今でも未知のものといえる不思議な生き物だ。  
　飲んでいようがいまいが、ハイになると語尾の間延びした独特の甘え口調で悪質なおしゃべりを際限なく繰り返す。そんなときの彼はまるでゴシック様式の建物の屋根に陣取ってキーキー鳴くガーゴイルのように醜く見えるのに、ふとした拍子に見せる寂しげな表情は聖母画に描かれた小さな天使のように無垢で、そのギャップが周囲の者の激しい保護欲を掻き立てた。  
　マイク自身、彼のスケッチを思い描くとき、その痩せこけた背中に突き出だした肩胛骨の先に黒い蝙蝠の翼を描くべきか、それとも白い天使の羽根を描くべきかいつもひどく迷うのだ。  
　数日続いたライヴの直後で肉体的な疲労に勝てなかったのか、それとも地元の連中と思ったほど盛り上がらなかったのか、チェスターが早々に戻ってきた理由はわからない。だが、今はとにかく、彼が目の前で平和な寝息を立てていることがマイクにはうれしかった。他のどこでもない「ここ」が今は彼の家だと彼自身が指し示しているようで。  
　マイクはそこに座り込んだまま、しばらくの間薄闇に浮かび上がるボーカリストの寝顔を眺めていたが、その静寂はやがて外から聞こえてきたざわめきに掻き消された。  
　じゃれ合うジョーとフィーの奇声が駐車場のアスファルトに木霊する。  
「チェスター？」  
　マイクは再び彼の天使のような寝顔に屈み込んだ。  
　平和な眠りを邪魔したくはなかったが、程なくバスのフロントドアからドカドカと雪崩れ込んで来るはずの陽気な酔っぱらいどもが足元にそれほど注意を払うとは思えない。  
「チャズ、寝棚に上れよ。踏まれるぞ」  
　声を掛けただけではびくともしないボーカリストの尻を爪先で二度三度と蹴ってみる。が、やはり反応はない。  
「しょうがないなぁ」  
　マイクは渋々立ち上がると、よっこらしょと声を掛けながらチェスターの丸くなったからだを腕の中へと抱き上げた。  
　流石に六フィート近い男だ、軽々というわけにはいかなかったが、それでも厳しいツアースケジュールにウエイトを減らしたボーカリストは思いの外骨張って掌に抱き心地が悪いほどだった。  
「もっと喰えよ。……抱き甲斐のないヤツ」  
　マイクは苦笑しながらチェスターのからだを寝棚の下段に押し込んだ。  
　手からメガネをもぎ取り、靴を脱がせ、赤ん坊のように小さく丸めたからだを彼のお気に入りの毛布でくるんでやる。  
　そうこうしているうちに、いよいよ仲間たちの喧噪が近付いてきた。  
「ナイト、チャズ」  
　チェスターにプライバシーカーテンを引いてやり、自分も急いで上の段に這い上る。  
　今夜は平和な夢が見られそうだと思いながら、マイクは穏やかな深い眠りに落ちていった。

**Author's Note:**

> LPで最初に書いた短編です。  
> Chester Benningtonを愛した思い出に。


End file.
